Me muero de ganas
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Este es un fic cómico para mi ni pies ni cabeza tiene pero esta bueno XD les va a gustar porfas que la curiosidad venza y lean, es un SF one short leanlo porfas y dejenme reviews y escribo mas je je


Jelouuuus! Gente linda de ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien como ven no paro de escribir es que las canciones que escucho me inspiran je, je XD y pues como cosa rara traigo un R/Hr Song fic que se me ocurrió escribir con una canción de Guaco que se llama Me muero de ganas, espero les guste mucho y me dejen reviews ya saben que yo les pago escribiendo mas ;)

Os dejo este fic, les gustara

**Me muero de ganas**

Harry y Neville venían entrando por el retrato de la señora gorda y vieron a Ron sentado en una de las mesas de la sala común, leyendo un libro y sumamente sonrojado, perecía estar sumamente concentrado, pero los chicos sabían que solo había una razón para que Ron tuviera las narices metidas en un libro y que encima estuviera sonrojado, y esa razón tenía nombre y apellido: Hermione Granger.

Estaban en séptimo curso y aun Ron no se animaba a decirle a Hermione que fuera su novia y esta había cambiado considerablemente, ahora era mucho más linda y su cabello ya no estaba enmarañado, ahora siempre lo llevaba peinado y siempre de una forma diferente, en lo único que no había cambiado era en ser un ratón de biblioteca y Ron se había dado cuenta de que le gustaba, de hecho se había dado cuenta desde cuarto curso. Harry y Neville se le acercaron.

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro a Ron.

-¿Eh?

-Soy yo no te asustes- Dijo riendo Harry, Ron estaba extremadamente nervioso

-¿Otra vez hermione?- Se atrevió a preguntar Neville

-Si, búrlense ¡ja! Como si fuera tan fácil…-replicó enojado el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué no es tan fácil?

-Que te importa Harry- Ron lo miró de reojo

-Vamos Ron ¿Qué hiciste esta vez?

-Bueno yo… yo quise decirle que si quería salir conmigo pero se me enredó la lengua y terminé diciendo incoherencias.

Harry y Neville estallaron en carcajadas.

-¡Shht! No ven que allí esta todavía, puede darse cuenta, chicos… díganme que puedo hacer.

-¿Pero de cuando acá no puedes hablarle?- le dijo Neville aun riendo por lo bajo –Si ustedes son los mejores amigos

-Desde que ella se dio cuenta de que me gusta entonces se dedica a dejarme en ridículo- Contestó con tono de victima, pero de repente estalló -¡Chicos ayúdenme! ¡No se que hacer!

_Flash Back_

_No se como acercarme, ella siempre se burla y me hace quedar en ridículo, siempre está en sitios donde haya gente como Malfoy para que mi vergüenza sea peor._

_Díganme que hago pa' poder hablarle,_

_Díganme que hago para yo acercarme_

_Si me asfixio y me tranco y me ahogo _

_Y me falta el aire…_

_Sus amigas siempre están con ella y en sus paceos por el lago nunca esta sola, no me da oportunidad, solo me escucha cuando estamos los tres, Harry, ella y yo_

…_Díganme que hago cuando el mar se crece_

_Sube la marea y llegan los peces_

_A rodear la sirena _

_Que en luna llena aparece…_

_Si ella me dejara yo podría hacerla feliz, pero no siempre me manda por un tubo y sino la conociera diría que si pudiera me daría una patada en el…_

_Fin del flash back_

-¡Ron! No digas eso, que no es verdad ella lo único que hace es llamar la atención y si quieres hablarle y acercarte tiene que convertirte en el que maneja la situación, porque por si no te haz dado cuenta es ella quien te maneja y hace que quedes en ridículo solo porque está sentida porque besaste a Lavander- le dijo Harry antes de que Ron siguiera auto compadeciéndose.

-¿Todo eso por besar a una chica?-Susurró neville al oído de Harry

-¿Todo por besar a otra? No me lo creo- dijo Ron

-Pues así son las mujeres y si quieres saber pregúntale a Ginny.

-A pero si tu no sufriste como yo, solo fuiste y la besaste (por cierto casi te pego) y te le declaraste.

-Es que yo soy Harry Potter y tu Ronald Weasley yo soy galán tu, por desgracia haz perdido el toque que te caracterizaba como el conquistador numero uno en Hogwarts.

-Gracias por recordármelo… pero es que ¡ME MUERO DE GANAS!

-¿Eh? –dijeron harry y Neville

_Flash Back_

_Oh si, si supieran todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza, quisiera enamorarla y amarla y todo eso si… definitivamente me muero de ganas._

_¿Por llevarla a tu cama?(N/A: se supone que las contestaciones las hacen Harry y Neville a coro XD)_

_No_

_Por ser tu quien domine y que ella caiga a tus pies_

_Tentador pero no_

_Si como no tú quieres que sea ella a quien se le enrede la lengua y que quede en ridículo_

_Que no dije._

_Nos rendimos._

…_Y es que me muero de ganas,_

_Se me atraviesa el deseo,_

_Se me atropella la sangre_

_O en seguida que la veo_

_Se me congela su imagen…_

_Oh! Pero entonces lo que quieres es besarla_

_Si_

_Y la quieres hacer sonrojar_

_Si_

_Y te la quieres cog…_

_¡NO! Y a ver si dejan el corito ya me hartan_

_Nosotros no tenemos la culpa_

_Queden el corito_

_Bueno_

_Que ya_

_Nos callamos._

…_O enseguida que la veo_

_Se me congela su imagen_

_Y ya no siento dolor…_

_Pero sabes Ron lo que deberías es acercarte y ya lo sueltas y te vuelves, así la obligas a seguirte aunque sea para poder contestarte (N/A: solo Harry hablando)._

_Aunque sea solo para contestarte con una buena cachetada_

_Gracias Neville por tus palabras de aliento_

_Cállate Nev, Ron, solo ve._

_Está bien._

…_Solo doy un paso al frente_

_Solo somos ella y yo…_

_Fin del flash back_

Ron se dirigió hacia Hermione mientras Harry y Neville (que extrañamente hacían coritos al decir exactamente las mismas palabras) le decían a su espalda frases de aliento.

Ron vio a Hermione y de repente todo desapareció los únicos que estaban allí eran ellos dos, las frases del corito ya no se escuchaban y los cuchicheos y risitas de las amigas de Hermione tampoco, cuando Ron llegó frente a ella esta lo miró fingiendo interés y de inmediato Ron se sonrojo, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Harry, que fuera él quien controlara, el que la hiciera sonrojar.

-Hermione, yo quiero que hablemos

-Si tu no Hablas Ron, los animales no hablan

-pues te equivocas… las guacamayas y loros si.

Hermione rió

-¿Qué te sucede quieres quedar en ridículo por milésima vez?

-No en realidad la que quedaras en ridículo serás tú.

Ron agarró a Hermione, y la acerco a solo unos centímetros de él.

Ella forcejeó pero al sentir al pelirrojo cerca de ella no pudo resistirse y se dejó llevar, sentía su respiración y sintió el roce de sus labios, de repente se sintió en el vació estaba sola, Ron ya no la abrazaba y solo se oía la risa lejana de un pelirrojo que había cumplido su promesa, hacerla quedar en ridículo.

-¡Maldita sea Ron! Me pagaras esta escena muy caro- Hermione siguió echando juramentos mientras toda la sala común reía.

Cuando Ron llegó con Harry y Neville estaba sonrojadísimo.

-Ahora tendré que pagar- dijo en un susurro

-Pero si tú dominaste, tú la hiciste sonrojar- Exclamó Neville

-Así se hace campeón, si sigues así podrás participar en el torneo de los tres magos- le dijo Harry.

-Es que no pude, yo iba a besarla y me arrepentí

-buen arrepentimiento, ahora jugaras su juego- afirmó Harry

-Si y ella se arrastrará- chillo Neville

Ron le puso las manos en la boca a este

-Cállate, puede escucharte.

-Y que, seria bueno

-¿tu también Harry, cállate- le dijo por fin irritado el pelirrojo

-Arrepentimiento no, ya empezaste ahora terminas.

-Pero eso no está bien, tal vez no deba ser.

_Flash Back_

_Esto puede ser algo que esté mal, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza, es horrible y no se que hacer_

_Oh! Eres patético pareces un pollo dudando si atrapar el gusano o no (N/A: de nuevo el corito ¬¬)_

_El gusano debería agarrarlo ella_

_Ese ya parece al Ron que conocemos_

_De nuevo el corito_

_Lo sentimos_

_Basta _

_Está bien_

_Cállense no los soporto cuando se ponen en plan de coral, parecen gays_

_Harry y Neville se abrazaron e hicieron ojitos a Ron tirándole besos_

_Oh! Entonces son gays_

_Si papi quieres participar en la orgía_

_¡Que asco!_

_Entonces sopórtanos_

_Que no_

_Le diremos a Hermione_

_Ya basta, díganme, ¿de verdad jugar con ella esta bien?_

_Lo que es igual no es trampa_

_No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, necesito la cabeza fría para poder hacerlo_

_El amor._

…_Díganme si esto es algo innato_

_Aparece en mi cabeza a cada rato_

_Es un sueño de luz que me arrulla y me lleva… _

_Estás enamorado, así no sirve_

_Corito, yo lo se_

_Entonces utiliza esa táctica_

_¿La táctica maltrátame y yo te beso?_

_Si esa_

_Con ustedes no se puede…_

_No tenemos la culpa en coincidir y decirte lo mismo._

_Me rindo, aguantaré el corito_

_Si es buena idea._

_Aja_

_Vívela_

_¿Eh? ¿Cómo?... ¡escuchen! Está cantando… se ve hermosa cuando canta, suspiro (N/A. supongamos que Hermione cantaba lindo XD) cuando canta me hipnotiza._

…_Díganme que hago para yo vivirla_

_Díganme que hago para consentirla_

_Si al escuchar su canto me lleva hacia los corales_

_Pero a la vez su canto es dulzura de manantiales…_

_¡Oh! Que descripción, es verdad que canta lindo_

_Me muero de ganas_

_Si ya sabemos_

…_Y es que me muero de ganas_

_Se me atraviesa el deseo,_

_Se me atropella la sangre_

_O en seguida que la veo_

_Se me congela su imagen_

_Solo doy un paso al frente_

_Solo somos ella y yo…_

_Chicos, necesito su ayuda_

_No seas estúpido_

_Díganme que hago_

…_Díganme que hago pa' poder hablarle,_

_Díganme que hago para yo acercarme,_

_Díganme que hago para yo vivirla,_

_Díganme que hago para consentirla…_

_Lo que es el amor(N/A: solo Neville)_

_Yo se que es eso, pero no he sido tan estúpido_

_Escuché eso_

_Solo enamórala y ya (N/A: me rindo XD este corito me da mucha risa, ¿se lo imaginan? Harry y Neville haciendo coro a todo lo que le dicen a Ron me estoy partiendo de risa)_

_Pero… díganme ¿que hago yo? Me tiene con la boca abierta, chicos estoy enamorado_

_Si, lo sabemos_

_Y para colmo…_

_Y es que me muero de ganas_

_De ser su esclavo_

_Y convertirme en el remedio_

_Que da la sal a tus heridas…_

_¿Y de que más te mueres de ganas?_

_Aaa_

_De ser el recuerdo_

_Que abarque tu corazón_

_Y es que a veces se me pasan los minutos_

_Esperando que tú estés conmigo._

_Fin del flash back_

_Hermione se encontraba escuchando una canción que había oído una vez de la boca de Ron cuando escucho la exclamación que hacia este a sus amigos, entonces se le ocurrió como hacerle pagar, ya después decidiría si lo aceptaba o no, pero también escucho que este citaba fragmentos de canción para explicarle a sus amigos lo que sentía por ella y eso la conmovió aunque no le quitaba las ganas de hacerlo sufrir, aunque ella también se moría de ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo, de sentirlo de co…¡No eso no!_

_Flash Back_

_(N/A: Ahora es hermione la que se expresa)_

_Como quisiera que estuviera cerca de mi, yo se que él me haría feliz, él es lo que yo siempre quise, pero no puedo perdonarle el que haya besado a Lavander en frente de mi, aunque creo que ya lo he hecho pagar bastante, además no éramos nada en aquel entonces._

…_Y es que me muero de ganas _

_De borrar la distancia_

_De ese abismo fatal que nos divide _

_Y embriagarme en una fina fragancia que tu cuerpo despide._

_Ron por su parte estaba detrás de Hermione susurrándole lo que ella estaba pensando y está sonrió y movió los labios diciendo los mismo que él pero sin emitir sonido_

…_Y decirte que esto no tiene fronteras_

_Y es que para ti y para amarte_

_Tengo disponible una vida entera_

_Pa' contemplarte, para adorarte…_

_Y los dos dijeron…_

_...Ou yeah!..._

_Oye Hermione dime algo… ¿Cómo hago para acercarme a cierta persona que no me deja?_

_¿Eh?_

…_Díganme que hago pa' poder hablarle,_

_Díganme que hago para yo acercarme_

_Si me asfixio y me tranco y me ahogo _

_Y me falta el aire…_

_Oh! Ya entiendo _

_Fin del flash back_

-¿Entonces Hermione…?- le dijo Ron aun susurrándole al oído

-No lo se, pero… ¿dijiste que querías ser mi esclavo?-Hermione sonrió

¿Eh?-Ron se sorprendió y enarco una ceja

-"Y es que me muero de ganas

De ser su esclavo" escuché cuando se lo gritabas a tus amigos- le dijo Hermione

-¡Demonios!- Exclamó Ron

-Se mi esclavo Ron…-Dijo melosa hermione

-¡Demonios!-Ron ya se lo imaginaba

…En la cama

¿Eh?-Ron se sorprendió

_Fin_

_O0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0_

_Bueno pero que le pasa a Hermione? Esta re-loca XD (o la loca soy yo… q raro XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

_Espero les haya gustado y ya saben ;) submit review, ok escribir en la ventana nueva, ok, cerrar ventana XD_

_Se os quiere mucho. Gracias por leer_


End file.
